


Can you watch Esme for me?

by SorenMarie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Babysitter Dean, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 23:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20536721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorenMarie/pseuds/SorenMarie
Summary: You ask Dean to watch your daughter when you get called into work.





	Can you watch Esme for me?

**Author's Note:**

> This covered the "Neighbors" square I had for AU bingo.

There was a pounding on Dean’s backdoor that distracted him from his morning coffee. He grumbled as unlocked the deadbolt and moved the curtain back slightly. “Come on, really?”

You sighed and glanced down at your watch. Today was supposed to be your day off but the girl your company had just hired, quit and they needed someone to fill in. It wasn’t like you needed the hours (you did) but you were still on your last week of maternity leave. 

“Uncle Dean needs to hurry up.” You mumbled to the baby sleeping in your arms as the door slowly opened and Dean stood in the doorway with his arms crossed.

“Y/N, is everything okay? You wanna come in?”

“I wish I could, but I need a favor. Can you watch Esme for me? I tried calling our babysitter but she politely told me to go fuck myself for calling her this early in the morning.”

“Why can’t Sammy watch her?” 

“He’s already at work. I’m sorry for springing this on you last minute, but I didn’t know who else to ask. I promise I’ll make it up to you.”

“Have dinner with me tonight.”

“What?”

“I didn’t stutter. Sam’s going to be working late again and I know he wouldn’t want you to sit in that house all alone.”

“Okay, fine. I’ll stop by the store on my way home and pick up dessert, at least. I know how you are about cooking.” Dean quietly chuckled as he took Esme from your arms and you handed him your diaper bag. “Everything you need should be in there.”

“If it’s not, I still have a few things here from the last time I watched her.” You thanked Dean once again and as he watched you drive off, he sighed. “This wasn’t how I was planning on spending my day off.” He made sure to close the kitchen door quietly as the baby in his arms started to fuss. 

“Now that mommy’s gone, you decide to wake up? It’s gonna be a long day, isn’t it Esme?”

–

_“We had a blow out and I had to give Esme a bath. Cleaning it up took over an hour.”_

_“Had to run to the store to pick up stuff for dinner tonight and I got so many looks. They thought I was a single dad, Y/N. Hold on, I have to change your daughter, again.”_

_“I know she’s not that old but I need to find a toy or something for Esme. I don’t want her thinking that I’m the boring uncle because I have nothing here for her to play with.” _

You listened to the string of voicemails Dean had been leaving you with a smile. You were finishing up a report when you heard someone call your name. “Y/N, you’ve done enough today, go home.”

“What about the rest of this?” You gestured to the pile of work on your desk. “I know Jamie, and she would want this to be finished completely.”

“That’s true but I talked to her earlier, and she feels guilty that she called you in.”

“It’s not like there was anyone else..” Your coworker chuckled as you started shutting down your computer. “God, I miss Esme.”

“Go home then. We got it covered.” You grinned as you grabbed your messenger bag headed towards the elevator. 

–

“Dean, I hope you don’t mind apple pie, it’s all the store -” The sight in front of you was something you didn’t expect to see. Sam was stretched out on the couch with his eyes closed and Esme laying on his chest. You smiled at the sight in front of you and quickly took a picture with your cell phone. 

“Y/N, that you?” Dean hovered in the doorway with a towel over his shoulder and you grinned. “Yeah, I’m just surprised as you to be honest. He showed up about a couple hours ago and crashed after changing Esme’s diaper.”

“He’s been working on a very high profile case, so he spent the night at his office.”

“That explains why he’s out like a light now. You wanna spend the night here?”

“I’d love that actually. I miss spending time with my favorite brother-in-law.” 

“Next time you visit though, I want a home made pie.” 

“Okay, okay. Let’s eat dinner though, I’m starving.” 


End file.
